


Alice

by unknowntoman



Category: Hannibal (TV), Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Sherlock - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntoman/pseuds/unknowntoman
Summary: Summary: Alice is a 19 year old from London who finds herself in a world of trouble , can she save her friends and her relationship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my ofc.

Alice  
Chapter One: Dinner  
It was Tuesday on a warm summer’s night when I and Kate arrived in Beacon Hills, we entertained our boredom with careless chatter and occasionally sung to music. When even that seemed to dull our restlessness we simply sat in silence. I sat admiring the swift blur of aligned trees and the simplicity of the infrastructure while Kate focused on the road. She’d sneak quick glances at my expression in attempts to see what I felt. I sensed this and asked with as much enthusiasm as I could muster “where are we going”, my fingers tapping mindlessly on my knees as I turned to face her. She rebelled in silence for a moment and looked at me with an expression of enigma. “To dinner” she finally relented, her hand slightly clenched the steering wheel and she pressed her thin lips together as if to prevent the urge to say anything more. I studied her then, my eyes taking in every detail of her posture and the rising of her heart beat. Her body oozed with angst and anxiety, it was then I knew something was amidst. “To dinner with whom” I asked coolly, she flinched a bit at my curiosity and gave me a stern stare. In callous mutiny I stared back determined to get a answer, my mind needed appeasing from the stirring impatience. “TO DINNER” she shouted between clenched teeth (something she alway did when I angered her) her azure eyes cold and piercing reflected from glass of the car window. It swirled with authority and motherly compassion, I smirked at this, even when she was angry with me her love never faltered. I lulled in thought, my mind seemingly contemplating our life together and the devotion I felt for her. I knew she would never harm me or treat me as others had done before. She would never lead me to doom yet a feeling of danger lurked about the surrounding darkness and I sighed in unsated anticipation.

Cool fingers brushed against my clenched fist and I relaxed, my head slowly raised from my inner anguish and I looked to the source of this sudden comfort. Her eyes had been so reassuring then without sternness or anger. “I love you my darling girl, you know that right” she pleaded slightly a look of worry so heavy on her face that it ached my heart. I reached out to cup her thin fingers in my hand, to calm the fear seeping from her pores. My love had been like gold to her and to lose but an ounce seemed to break her spirits. “I love you more mum” I said and she squeezed my hand in relief. We rode a few blocks in silent jubilation, our palms clenched in unison, we were right as rain. When suddenly…..BOOM! The car halted and Kate stretched her right arm across my torso to prevent my head from clashing with the windshield. We panted when the car came to a complete stop, it had been the only sound breaking the crisp silent air. I stilled and my instincts forced my body into defense mode. Suddenly a faint odor of anger swept across my nostrils and alertness returned to my senses. I looked to my left to see Kate seemingly in the same position my body had been and we both listen to the movement on the roof of the car. “Be still, on my mark run” sternness returned to her wide pupils as she pointed to the cluster of trees and woods. I knew what she intended for me to do, but something distant and familiar swept in my veins. My breath swelled in my chest as I slowly exhaled a long heated breath. With unfounded anger seeping from within me I rose from the car to meet the cause of our sudden duress. It was strange this feeling inside me, I felt unrelenting rage with no idea of its origin. The creature that crouched on the roof of the car was unknown to me and yet I knew what it could do. To make things stranger the beast started to pounce in my direction when it paused. I dazed in its glowing red eyes and sensed its recognition, it knew me. 

“Alice, Alice run now” a faint frantic voice broke through my bewilderment. My eyesight cleared of distant unfamiliar memory and I looked to Kate who rose into view with a shotgun tucked under her arm. I could not move and with some unknown reason I felt tears swell in my eyes. “Adeline” the creature spoke in the walls of his mind. His eyes seemed like glass as he stared at me with confusion. POW! A silver bullet swept passed my eyes and all of time slowed. His eyes seemingly dimmed and I saw his mortal ones, it glimmered like twilight in the moon. For a moment I thought I saw the earth and the sun sparkling in his eyes, forming in sudden bursts of light. Then time returned to normal, Kate stood loading her weapon as she yelled in desperation for me to run. I stood from the ledge of the car and backed away in caution, it followed my every step. “Jesus Alice run please” Kate cried almost out of breath from her previous shouting. I looked at her face, color drained from her cheeks as fear sparked in her eyes. In obedience I began to run, the sound of gunfire rung in my ears and the smell of its powder stuffed my noise. In the blur of voices and the seemingly fainting crackling of someone closely afoot I pushed my legs as far as I could go. Night was against me and the stars seem to hide behind the clouds as I ran. I looked to them for guidance to safety and was given silence as if to taunt my doom. 

Her voice was gone, the sound of her unsteady heart could no longer be heard and I knew I was alone. Was I alone now, could I rest? My lungs clawed for air as I fell to the ground and my heart quickly slowed. Believing I had outrun the beast that followed me I looked passed the towering trees in hopes the stars would finally show its face. To my demise it hadn’t still, so I sat in the darkening abyss, my head hanging a little lower than my shoulders. Hours seemingly grazed by and my eyes adjusted to the nothingness. I didn’t know when I dozed to sleep or how the sun crept into the sky and I stood from my defeat. My legs ached and my head pounded as I found footing again. When I preceded to open my eyes I was blinded by sunlight. “Darn it” I said as I felt for shade and once I was sure I found it I attempted to open my eyes again.

My eyes adjusted and I arose for the second time. Surrounded by the mass of trees and no signs of life I walked in the direction I thought I came from. Minutes seemingly bled into hours as I walked with no sense of direction, without the assistance of constellations I would be lost forever. My mind wondered to Kate suddenly and I paused, an image of her frantic face flashed before my eyes. She’d be perturbed in her desperation to find me and when she did her wrath would spew from her lips. She’d clench me to her breast while she promised my disobedience would be rewarded with retribution. And yet I couldn't long for nothing else but to be returned to her embrace.


End file.
